


Sing to Me

by Why_Do_We_Wonder



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, Sam - Freeform, Singing, Song Reference, This is stupid I know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-20
Updated: 2015-09-20
Packaged: 2018-04-22 15:24:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4840571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Why_Do_We_Wonder/pseuds/Why_Do_We_Wonder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when Sam Winchester hears you sing for the first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sing to Me

You turned the cold flower shaped tap all the way to the right until you heard a flourish of water patter against the shower floor. You made Sam and Dean install the flower shaped handle as a joke when the old one went bust, but you never came round to changing it.

It kinda just became a thing.

You always enjoyed your morning showers, just because it was one of the only times you got peace before the boys surrounded you with noise. It was like having little brothers that were the same age as you.

Well, with the exception of Dean. He was 4 years older than both you and Sam. Sam was only 7 months older than you but for some reason he seemed to have the need to point it out whenever there was a convenience.

You stripped off your pyjama’s, smiling at the thought of how these two boys took you in when you needed a family most.

As the cold water ran over your body you felt a shiver go over you. This got your brain working and for some reason made your lips move to the music that was now playing in your head.

‘You’re as cold as ice, you’re willing to sacrifice our love’

When you were younger you entered loads of different singing competitions, some you won, some you didn’t.

But, either way you loved to sing - if only you weren’t so nervous to sing infront of people, then maybe you could have made a living out of it.

‘You never take advice, someday you’ll pay the price, I know.

I’ve seen it before, it happens all the time. You’re closing the door, you leave the world behind.

You’re digging for gold, you’re throwing away. A fortune in feeling’s but some day you’ll pay’

You loved this song, even though it was only playing in your head. Jo would always turn it off whenever Dean would play it in the car, you and him would share a sorrowful look.

But, whenever you had a road trip of just you and Dean this song would be played on repeat until you both lost your voices.

You began to sing the next line but you realised you wasn’t alone.

‘You’re as cold as ice’ the voice sang before you screamed out at the sudden company.

You quickly stuck your head round the shower curtain to see who it was.

Sam stood there with the smuggest look on his face “So, that’s what you sound like when you sing properly”. You quickly replaced the curtain and groaned with embarrassment.

“Sam!” you shouted, making sure you dragged out his name so he knew you were annoyed.

“What your voice is lovely” he laughed. Then you had an idea to get him back.

You picked up your strawberry scented body wash, put your hand just outside the shower curtain and squeezed the full bottle making sure you were aiming at where he was standing.

You heard a rather feminine scream followed by Sam shouting stop as many times as he could.

“Get out then!” you shouted at him, after another 5 minutes of protest you heard him leave the room.

— Later that morning —

You sat down at the table opposite Dean while Sam made breakfast.

“What you smirking at?” Dean asked you rather abruptly, you looked at him only now realising that a smile was playing on your lips while you were thinking about the events that had happened earlier that evening.

“Nothing, just thinking” you replied, it wasn’t a complete lie. But, you really didn’t want Dean knowing that you could sing. He’d heard your joking around type singing, you know the type you do when you’re messing around with your friends.

But, he’d never heard your ‘singing into the hairbrush’ type singing.

“Are you sure you’re okay?” he asked again, concern filling his words “I’m fine” you answered, this time with more annoyance in your tone.

“Maybe she’s just a bit cold” you heard Sam say, as soon as his voice had hit your ears your stomach flipped. Sam came over and placed your plate down in front of you. 

As he did, he put his hand over yours “Yeah, she’s as cold as ice” he said, almost choking on his laugh, Dean just gave him a strange look and then dug into his breakfast like he hadn’t eaten in years.

You followed Dean’s lead but with a bit more elegance. He stopped eating for a second to sniff the air a couple of times when Sam sat down next to him, the animalistic look was really starting to set in.

“What’s that smell?” Dean pointed out, you sucked in your laugh. If it was at the look of shock on Sam’s face or the fact that Dean was now furiously sniffing the air like a dog.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about” Sam lied, you decided to take a big mouthful of your food just to hold in your laugh. “No, I can defiantly smell strawberries” Dean continued to point out.

You could have sworn that you saw a bead of sweat trickle down Sam’s forehead.

Dean began to sniff Sam’s hair, he backed away in shock “It’s you!” he said, pointing at him. You would have loved to have seen the panic on Sam’s face but you burst out laughing, maybe a little bit too hard.

You sucked in for air only for a chunk of food to lodge itself in your throat, you started to make disgusting choking and gagging noises while your saliva started to moisten the food.

Standing up quickly, you rushed into the bathroom where you thought it would be best to hide, just in case you were sick. Following abruptly behind you, Sam began to pat your back with one large hand, while holding you hair back with the other.

Finally, when the food came up and allowed you to breath again, you looked up at Sam feeling rather sorry for yourself. It wasn’t until the corners of his lips started to curl did you begin to laugh again.

“For the record” Sam began as he wiped away a tear with his index finger “You have a really nice voice” he continued. You only replied by shaking your head, you could feel the heat rushing to your cheeks already.

You started to look down at the floor with embarrassment when Sam’s finger caught your chin and lifted your face so his eyes where in line with his. “In face, I’d like you to sing to me more often” he added, sweetly.

You just nodded in agreement, whether it was out of awkwardness or embarrassment you didn’t know.


End file.
